A network administrator may implement rules to be enforced with regard to network traffic. For example, a rule may define an action to be performed with regard to network traffic that meets one or more criteria. The action may include blocking the network traffic, redirecting the network traffic, logging the network traffic, incrementing a counter, passing the network traffic, or the like.